SMUTLEMON BITCHES!
by kinky overwatch fan
Summary: SMUT/LEMON for all your jacking off needs


Widowmaker and reaper had just returned from a failed mission. They had been sent to the overwatch museum to steal the doomfist gauntlet, but Tracer and winston had gotten in there way. Reaper was pissed off and stressed out after the failure and went to his studio in anger. Widowmaker hadn't seen him this angry since he got back from the failed mission taking out winston a couple of months back. Something about failure must have really set him off, she thought to herself. She decided that she could do something to help him out with taking his mind off the mission.

Reaper was sat at the desk in the corner of his studio cleaning out his guns. He was in nothing but his boxers at the moment. It felt nice to cool down and get the weight of the armor off of him. He was watching a news story about the museum incident and couldn't believe they hadn't put 2 and 2 together ad realized that it was overwatch. He was too busy distracted by the the guns and the news to hear Widowmaker had entered his room. He didn't notice her until he felt her arms drape around his chest from the back. She felt him stiffen up and look down at her arms. He didn't even look around, he just looked down at the purple skin and recognized her immediately.

"Can I help you widowmaker" he said with a slight tone of confusion. He had a decent idea of what she had planned, but he didn't want to say something he regretted.

"Well I thought that after that failure of a mission, I thought we could do something to unwind" Okay so reapers assumption had been correct, he thought to himself.

He stood up, standing slightly taller than her, looking her in her eyes. Her hands moved down his chest to his stomach, to his waist. He looked just as she had always imagined he would look, grizzled, fit, and battle scarred. Her cold had reached down into his pants at gripped at his growing manhood. He let out a soft moan as she began to pull back and forth on his cock. He pulled her in for a kiss. As their mouths met, his tongue entered her mouth, dominating her. After their kiss she slid down onto her knees, bringing down his boxers with her. She gripped at his cock and pulled back and forth at it. It quickly grew to what she could only assume was 9 inches, a much larger size than her old husband Gerard. She began stroking faster and to get the most hardness, she put in in her mouth and began to suck on it. Reaper let out a low moan as she did this.

"Damnit widow, you're so good at sucking dick." He said looking down at her, a small smile forming at her lips.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen all I have to offer yet" She winked after saying this.

Before reaper could say anything, she pulled his cock from her mouth and spat on the tip of it. Then taking both hands, began twisting and jerking the tip. She did this quicker and quicker, looking him in the eyes all the while.

She spoke to him in a very naughty voice "am I a good girl daddy, tell me i'm a good girl, please, please cum on me. Cum on my tits, my face, in my mouth, where ever you want, just please cum on me".

Just then reaper came all over her face. 2 stands went into her mouth. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. She wiped the cum off of her face and onto her fingers, then sucked it off of her fingers into her mouth. She opened her mouth out and stuck her tongue out so he could see her cum filled mouth.

"So am I a good girl daddy, oh please tell me i've been a good girl." Before she could say another word, reaper grabbed her around the throat and pulled her onto her back, slamming it onto the mattress.

"Oh I don't think so, I think you've been a very naughty girl who needs to be punished by her daddy", He looked her into the eyes while saying this. He held a tight grip at her throat, tight to the point that she became light headed, but not to the point she couldn't breath, "Are you ready to be punished, slut".

She nodded yes to him, so he let her go. As she was gasping for air, he quickly dove his head down and began quickly lick at her pussy. She moaned out loudly, begging for more. He had only been going at her for 20 seconds, but he already felt her orgasm coming. Suddenly, he felt her roaring orgasm pouring out, almost drowning him in her juices. Reaper flipped her over onto her front side with her ass facing him and grabbed at her hair pulling it back and slapping her ass as hard as possible, leaving a dark pink mark.

"Does it feel good slut, I hope you like being fucked hard because there's more where that comes from whore". He slapped her again for even more emphasis.

"Yes daddy, I want your cock so badly daddy, please give it to me sir. I'm you dumb little slut, please let me come on your perfect cock" She moaned out in ecstasy.

"Oh you won't be cuming onto it" He said with a devious tone.

Before she could say anything, He took his whole 11 inches and plunged it into her ass. She moaned loud enough for the entire talon base and then some to hear, but she couldn't have given less of a shit about it. She was in total hysteria from the pleasure experiencing. Between the brutal ass fucking, the strength of his slaps to her round, firm ass, and her hair being pulled like a weed from the earth, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt herself orgasm multiple times all over his bed. At last, she felt him cum into her ass. She looked back at him.

"Oh my god, yes daddy, cum into my ass, please daddy, i'm your dumb little slut, your little whore, I belong to you, I'm your slave, please cum into my ass".

As he finished he looked her into the eyes and said, "we've gotta do that some time with sombra.


End file.
